1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable beds to be used with patients that require unusual positioning of their bodies when at rest, and in particular, to those beds that include flexible sheet members to suspend the patients with minimal pressure on critical parts of their bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs of beds, including those used in hospitals, have been designed in the past. One of these beds is described in Larrimore's U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,228 issued in 1993. However, it fails to disclose the use of a flexible sheet to suspend a patient at predetermined and selectable positions.